Crazy Rich Elves
by freetumnus
Summary: Eldalótë, a brilliant tactician from Lothlorien has many accomplishments to her name. She was pivotal in the victory on the Pelennor Fields, aided in the survival of the Rohan forces in Helm's Deep, and had managed to capture the love of Legolas. However, this is nothing compared to the task ahead of her: meeting Legolas's crazy, rich, royal family. Fun fluff [Legolas, OC].
1. Prologue

**A/N Hello all! This is just a fun little idea I had. Hope you enjoy!**

 _I had been born twice. The first was when I came into Middle Earth in the forests of Lothlorien, nearly 1300 years ago, a crying newborn to a singer and a weaponsmith. The second was the moment that I first saw Legolas of the Woodland Realm._

 _Rewind to what seemed like years ago but in reality had been a few mere weeks, before we had fought in the greatest battle Minas Tirith had ever seen._

 _"Who is that?" I murmured to my friend, Orophin._

 _Orophin was really probably the last person in the world that I should be asking that question. He preferred books over conversation, other Eldar, and even me at times._

 _He shrugged, without even bothering to look up from his book. "Probably the party that Lord Elrond informed us would be arriving in the coming months."_

 _I could see the whole company from our perch high among the branches of the mallorn. He came among a company of men, a dwarf, and these short creatures called hobbits. He stood among them as the moon illuminates the dark, brilliant, and dazzling._

 _From that moment on, I kept an eye out for him. I vehemently deny that I stalked him, though he jokingly accuses me of it now. I saw him as he wept for Gandalf the grey, or Olorin as our people called him. I watched as he befriended the dwarf Gimli, a general enemy of the elves. He was kind, he was strong, and luckily enough for me, he was a frequent visitor to the libraries._

 _It was there through repeated run-ins, that we began to grow to be acquaintances. You see, I am a Tactician. I am not a renowned fighter, though I can hold my own against most elves, and can almost certainly defeat slower creatures such as orcs and humans with relative ease. However, my gifting has always been in books and strategy as opposed to practical arms._

 _Through hours of counsel, discussion, and planning, he, Aragorn, and I grew to be friends. Then from friends, we became fellow travellers. With an unfortunate open spot in the Fellowship, and my knowledge of war, I became the very inadequate replacement for Gandalf._

 _I don't know if it was driven by my fascination with Legolas from the beginning, the hardships of our journey, or even the fact that we were the only elves for miles around, but we turned the final corner in our relationship from travelling companions to romantic partners. In fact-_

"Eldalótë!"

I raised my head, immediately recognizing the voice that called out.

"Yes?" I called back, snapping the book in front of me shut.

Legolas's head peered from around the corner, a smile lighting up his face as his eyes fell upon me.

I felt my heart give a little jump. No matter how many times he looked at me, that feeling of butterflies still fluttered in my stomach when our eyes met.

"The elves who are coming for the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen have arrived. We should go and greet them." He said as he strode into the room.

His eyes fell on the book in front of me.

"What have you been up to?" He asked, reaching for the book.

I quickly slammed my hand on top of his, closing the cover.

"Nothing! Just...chronicling our adventures." I admitted sheepishly. "A little light writing."

He turned to look at me, his smile growing. To my relief, he retracted his arm from the book and instead used both arms to encircle my neck from behind, leaning down as I had not stood up yet.

"That's a wonderful idea! Did you get the idea from Frodo?"

"No, I just…" I paused, considering for a moment. "I just wanted to reflect on everything that has happened. So much has changed."

I met his eyes and then leaned back against his firm chest, his arms still encircling me.

"Mmm, and even more may." He murmured, as we savored the small moment in one another's company.

Quite suddenly, he spun me around, his hands now on my shoulders.

"What do you say of travelling to Mirkwood? I know that you have never traveled that far North and East, but my father has been requesting my return for some time now. And I would love to introduce you to my home land."

The enthusiasm in his face kept me from screwing up my face. I did not particularly like how he had mentioned his father and then quickly switched topics to introducing me to his "home land", not necessarily his father.

"That, could be interesting." I managed to squeak out with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

He cocked his head in concern. "What is it that you are not saying?"

I tried to simultaneously to not shrink away or melt at his gaze. When his eyes became tender like a storm over the sea, it was difficult for me to keep my thoughts straight.

"I'm, I'm just nervous that's all."

He gave a reassuring smile and knelt down in front of me, taking my hand. "Meleth nin [my love]. I know you to be brave," he stroked my hand with his thumb, "clever," he moved forward to brush my hair behind my ear, "good," he leaned forward slowly, his breath just prickling the skin of my face, "and beautiful." He ended with his lips nearly on my ear. I fought a shiver.

"They will love you as I do." He finished after landing a peck on my flushed cheek.

I nodded numbly, either totally convinced, or too dazed to be able to refute anything he said. Blinking a few times as he took my hand, I would definitely say the latter.

He lead me out of the room, a triumphant grin on his face, no doubt already making plans in his head.

Trailing after him, my mind clearing, I could only hope that he was right.

 **This was just the prologue, but I hope you enjoyed it. Other chapters will be longer. Also a note, if you find this story lacking in gravity, depth, or character development, I cover that in my other story "Rewrite the Stars". I'm approaching that one much more as a novel, while this is some fun ideas to blow off some steam (:**


	2. Chapter 1: First Signs

**Hey guys! Long time no see haha. Thanks for being patient with me! I'm changing a few things, like Elladan and Elrohir do not fight with the three hunters when they get off the ships, but other than that, everything is the same! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

Legolas lead me out of the area of the living quarters which were in the second highest level of Minas Tirith, tightly holding my hand as we wound through the crowded streets.

Looking around us, I felt my heart once again lighten. The streets, in great contrast to when we first arrived were filled with smiles and laughter. Hope and joy permeated the air even stronger than the dread and despair that had preceded it mere weeks ago.

We continued to make our way through the city, arriving at the topmost level where the white tree of Gondor stood, budding for the first time in many lifetimes of men. There was a large gathering of elves and men just past the tree. Forgetting Legolas was firmly gripping my hand, I tried to run forward. I so longed to see Arwen again.

Legolas chuckled and released my hand, seeing my struggle to keep a normal pace.

"Go, I shall meet you after you have seen Arwen." He slowed to speak with a nearby elf who seemed to doubletake and then gush at the sight of Legolas.

I fought not to roll my eyes. Legolas was fair even by elven standards. I was used to men and elves staring at him when we were together.

My feet quickly led me to the foot of the stairs where Arwen was standing. A long line of elves gathered around her, and I could see her speaking calmly with several elves at once. Her eye caught mine, and I distinctly saw a familiar look of excitement, quickly smothered by a docile smile and a patience that far surpassed my own. She clearly needed to attend to her admirers first, and so I stationed myself on the outside of the circle, looking over the edge of the wall.

No matter how many times I looked over, the view never ceased to amaze me. There in the Plains of the Pelennor, I had experienced such a range of emotions, from apprehension to despair, tears, and a bittersweet feeling of triumph.

"I am glad to see the fields have settled since the breaking of war such a short time ago." A voice came at my side, startling me out of my revelry.

Turning, I saw a tall elf, also uncommonly fair with chestnut hair and a kind face. He smiled as I tried to subtly recover my composure.

"Have you also traveled here for the wedding of Arwen to the son of Arathorn?" He asked turning toward me.

I shook my head. "I have been here for many weeks. I traveled with Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas since they came through the lands of Lothlorien."

His eyes widened slightly. "Truly? You have had many adventures already then, have you not?"

I nodded, a smile on my lips, surely pride also shown through. "I have. With what we thought was the loss of Gandalf, the Fellowship needed a tactician. Though Aragorn as a ranger is well adept, he has not participated in full-fledged battle or seen as many years as I have."

As I spoke, Legolas came quietly to my side, I felt him subtly touch my arm alerting me to his presence.

I saw the stranger's eyes wander to where Legolas had brushed me, and then they moved back to my face, a new scrutiny in them.

"I am Elladan, son of Lord Elrond. I have heard my father speak of the two elves that traveled in the company of Aragorn." He said with more interest in his voice then there was previously. His eyes were still furtively darting between me and Legolas, studying our demeanor.

As though assuaging unvoiced questions, Legolas stepped forward, clasping Elladan on the shoulder firmly, and crossing his other arm across his chest. "Elladan, it is a joy to see you at such a time as this. It seems many seasons ago that we set off from Rivendell."

These two obviously knew each other, but Elladan continued to look at Legolas in a daze of study. Legolas, however, did not react to Elladan's strange change in behavior.

"Eldalótë and I must go and greet the lady herself. If you'll excuse us…" He ushered me away, Elladan's penetrating gaze still upon us as we left.

When our backs were turned, I gave Legolas a questioning look. He shook his head quickly, clearly indicating that now was not the time to talk about it.

I trusted him completely and instead looked to see that the line in front of Arwen had thinned significantly. Elated, I rushed forward.

"Arwen! I have missed you! Lothlorien itself has waned in your absence." I spoke as we embraced.

"Eldalótë. I am so relieved that you have survived so great an adventure as the one that was pressed upon you. I have also missed you. My heart delights to see you alive and well." She said, cupping my cheek as we leaned back to see each other's faces.

"I thought you were mad to have fallen in love with a human, though he may be a king and a Dunedain." Arwen smiled sheepishly and both our eyes found him in the crowd. I lowered my voice to almost a whisper. "But now I understand. He is the best men can be. I am so happy for you _mellon nin_ [my friend]."

She seemed to glow as she gazed at him, giving a slight nod. I had no doubt in my mind, that no matter what came, Arwen had made the best choice. The love she felt for him was almost palpable from the clear expression on her face as her eyes drank up the sight of her chosen one, alive and relatively unscathed. She must have been so worried, fretting around Rivendell, tasking her brothers Elladan and Elrohir to bring the Star of Elendil to him.

I looked over at Legolas, thinking of my own feelings of helplessness as I tried to ineptly follow him out into the battlefield. We were all lucky to be alive. There had been so much death over the last few weeks. He was speaking with Gimli now. His lips curved into a smile and a laugh loosing from him as they so often did when he was around the dwarf.

"Eldalótë?" Arwen asked, snapping my attention back to her. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Oh, no. I was just lost in thought."

Arwen raised a slight brow at this. "Any particular thoughts strike your mind?"

She looked pointedly at Legolas as she spoke.

I did my best not to turn crimson at her insinuation.

"I think my heart has also softened towards Aragorn because I now understand love much better than I once did." I confessed.

Her eyes widened. "You have come to care for Legolas of the Woodland Realm?" Her voice came out almost squeaky, a full octave higher than normal.

"I have. Is this surprising for you, because you know I am 1253? He is not my junior, but I know that elves seldom choose partners after they have passed their first millenium. It is not that rare though."

Arwen did a quick head shake, turning down and shutting her eyes as though she were trying to reconcile something within herself.

"No, it is not that rare. It's just that-" she paused, "Well Eldalótë have you ever-, I mean has Legolas spoken to you about-, about-, Eldalótë I think that-, his parents are- I am firm in my mind that you should-, for your own good I mean of course."

I stared at her in bewilderment. I had never seen Arwen so flustered. Could she not just finish her sentence? What was so extraordinary about me finding a mate in Legolas? We had not even become betrothed yet, though I am sure that we would soon. Almost no elves ever declared betrothal during time of war. Nothing we had done had been extraordinary.

"Eldalótë." Arwen closed her eyes and took a deep breath calming herself. She then brought her face very close to mine, seriousness etched very gravely on it. "Have you ever heard him speak of himself as anyone but Legolas 'of the Woodland Realm'?"

Still confused, I shook my head. "I have not." I paused, thinking for a moment. "Is he not of the Woodland Realm?"

Hope dying in her eyes, she shook her head, a sadness now coming into her face. Moments ago she had looked young as she gazed upon Aragorn. Now she looked to have seen a millenia's worth of suffering. "He is who claims to be."

"Arwen. What is it that you are not saying? I can see that you are greatly troubled. What is it about Legolas that you do not approve of? For I have seen his character proven time and time again."

She sighed. "It is not for me to approve of. However, you may ease your mind in knowing that I do not hold you or he in contempt. I may have worry for no reason. I would not want to burden you unnecessarily."

"I believe in a way you already have." I tried to say without hostility. She was being so cryptic, and a deep seated worry began to grow within me.

She refused to say anything more and moved forward instead to embrace me again. "I care for you deeply Eldalótë. You and your parents showed great kindness to me in my time in Lothlorien. Please be cautious."

She pulled back, taking me by the shoulders and then walking away, my confused and anxious glance following her trailing figure.

* * *

Legolas watched Eldalótë run to Arwen, smiling to himself. She had traveled in the company of men for so long, it was good to see her mingling among other _elleth_ [elven females].

"Admiring the view?"

Legolas turned to see Elladan standing beside him with a knowing smirk on his face. He gave the son of Elrond a questioning glance.

"Oh come, Legolas. There is no need to be coy about this. You obviously harbor more than feelings of kinship for Eldalótë." The smirk was growing annoyingly wider on Elladan's face.

"Perhaps I have grown to care for another in a way greater than kinship." He conceded.

Elladan threw a jovial arm around his shoulders. "Ah, Legolas, we thought it would never happen. So few elves find a chosen one if they have already lived their first millenium alone. We were beginning to think that you were too fair even for all of Eldar kind."

Legolas scoffed. "It was not for want of beauty that I did not choose a partner. There are many beautiful _elleth_ both in Rivendell and Eryn Galen."

Elladan leaned in, his expression now flickering between curiosity and mischievousness. "Then what has so captured your eye in this particular _elleth_?"

At that moment, Eldalótë looked back at him, her eyes clear and bright. The admiration and love in them hit Legolas again with a wave of gratitude.

He sighed. "She is bright, quick-witted, and stands on her own."

"So you have interest in an elf who has no need of you." Elladan stated sarcastically.

"Nay, I simply find her inspiring and brave. And though I admit that many do not find her to be fairest of all _elleth_ , I find her beauty to be finer than any I've yet seen."

Elladan studied Legolas for a moment.

Legolas again turned to look back at Elladan with a questioning look. "What?"

After a few more moments of study, Elladan straightened as though he had come to a conclusion. "I think I see why you are truly attracted to her."

Legolas's brow furrowed. "Of what do you mean?"

"She doesn't know who you are, does she?" Legolas looked confused for a second before Elladan added, "Princeling."

Legolas's eyes widened for a moment and then his face fell dark as he spoke in a low growl. "That is not the reason that I love her. She knows me in every way that matters."

Elladan's confident smirk was back as he looked around at the dwindling gathering of elves at the top of Minas Tirith. "Do none of your travel companions know?"

"Only Aragorn." Legolas said quietly. He was wondering just how long he could keep the truth from Gimli as well. He knew that the dwarf held no love for his father in particular.

"Do not worry, young princeling. True friends will not waver merely because they find out you are rich and powerful." Elladan said with a wink.

Legolas groaned and brought his hand over his face in despair.

Elladan laughed. "Come, let us speak with Elrohir, he has managed to find one who loves him despite being the son of an Elven Lord."

Sighing, Legolas allowed himself to be ushered along. What could it hurt, right?

* * *

Arwen sat, exhausted next to the King of Gondor which elicited a small chuckle from him.

"Too popular my queen?" He asked gently with a smile.

She scowled softly. "I had forgotten just how tiring it can be to attend to matters in times of peace. War was easier, gossip and small talk is far too difficult." She turned to him, "And I am not 'your queen'. Not yet."

Aragorn leaned back, "Only a day away, Arwen."

The tiring day drifting away in the comfort of his arms, Arwen lay back against him, finding his fingers to entwine them with her own.

"I see that there is no last minute cold feet between you two." Came a voice from down the hall.

Looking over, Arwen saw Idril, a high-born elf from Mirkwood. She fought the internal grimace as she sat up to greet her.

"Idril, it is good to see you. I am honored that you made the long journey to Minas Tirith." Arwen said as she stood and embraced her.

In a silky smooth voice Idril purred, "It is my honor to be here, My lady. First a daughter to Lord Elrond, granddaughter of Galadriel, and now also to be a queen of men. My heart is glad for you."

Arwen suppressed an eye roll at all the titles. Idril had a mind for status that unfortunately was common among many high born elves, particularly the ones of Mirkwood, the only realm of the elves to still have a King.

"It is good to see that you are not choosing a partner that is beneath you. Royalty, lords, and ladies should marry others of their kind do you not think?" She purred in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Arwen allowed her disapproval to show on her face. "I would have loved Aragorn no matter his status. Long before I knew of his true heritage, I desired to be with him."

Aragorn stood at this point behind Arwen, a subtle move of solidarity.

Idril continued unperturbed. "You may not have known in your head. But you truly knew in your heart. There is an air...or something, that makes us different than others. From the first, one could not look at the heir of Isildur and see anything but a King." She ended with a nod at Aragorn.

"My Lady, perhaps we can find someone to show you to your apartments, it is getting late and the time for words has ended." Aragorn said, striding forward and motioning for a guard.

"Perhaps." drawled Idril in her sweetest tones. "Speaking of royalty, I noticed that Legolas Thandruilion is here as well. Who is the _elleth_ that he has been keeping company with?"

Arwen and Aragorn stiffened slightly.

"We will discuss these intrigues in the morning." Arwen asserted, effectively ending the conversation.

"Very well." acquiesced Idril. "Til' morning." She gave a slight bow and then followed the guard who ushered her from the room.

Aragorn and Arwen kept silent and still until the footsteps of their unwelcome nighttime visitor had receded into the silence of the evening.

Arwen sat again, feeling even more exhausted than before. Aragorn sat by her, holding her shoulders in support.

Holding her face in her hands, she peeked out just enough to ask him "Is it true? Eldalótë and Legolas have chosen one another?"

Aragorn nodded, a small crease between his brow. "Aye, it is. I have seen them through the whole of their courtship. Legolas has never been happier in the time that I have known him."

Arwen gave a small smile which quickly again turned into a sad grimace. "There are many who share Idril's opinions, especially in Mirkwood. Rank means something there. It will not help that Eldalótë is also from a separate kingdom."

Aragorn looked off into the distance. "Legolas knows this. I have allowed him in his own time to let Eldalótë know what she needs to. It is not my secret to share with her. We have to trust that they will continue to care for one another."

She nodded slowly, still sad and unsure.

"You have not seen Thrandruil in his wrath."

Aragorn replied. "You have not seen Eldalótë in hers."

 **There you have it! I'm also taking some liberties with the cultures of the three elven kingdoms and I realize that a lot has/will change due to them leaving for the Grey Havens (this will be addressed later). But I think it makes sense considering how they rule and what we know of the personalities of the leaders. Leave me a review if you have any suggestions/comments/questions! (:**


	3. Chapter 2: Wedding Preparations

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile. I also realized that this wedding would have been perfect if it was at the end of the story, but don't worry, it essentially stands in for another event in the book, if you're tracking along with the parallel. I hope you enjoy it!**

Legolas was still on the top tier of Minas Tirith, gazing at the sky. It was still strange to him to be able to lay on the ground and see all the stars without branches and leaves hindering his view. It was like the sky was opening up to him, not just a sliver. It made him feel alive and vulnerable being so out in the open.

His mind still churned with the conversation he had had with Elrohir and his chosen, Dineth. They had both been very reassuring, and yet frightening at the same time. Dineth had given up much to be able to stand beside Elrohir.

"Laddy, what are you doing up here by yer-self?" A gruff voice broke Legolas out of his progressively depressing thoughts.

" _Mellon_ [friend] Gimli," Legolas greeted as he propped himself up on his elbows, "Come. My mind is full tonight."

Gimli lay beside Legolas, as he had been accustomed to doing since their time of bonding in Lothlorien. Many nights on the road were spent like this, the two laying next to one another, staring at the stars and talking into the clear night. Though as their journey progressed, Eldalótë became a part of this night time ritual as well, adding her thoughts to their late-night musings.

"Aye. Those downy beds are starting to turn me soft." Gimli muttered. "What's on your mind elf?"

Legolas gave a half smile into the darkness. Gimli still called him that at times, and Legolas now took it as a term of endearment.

"What if I told you that I knew Thranduil?" Legolas asked, not turning to face Gimli.

"Thranduil? The King of Mirkwood?" Gimli spat, an anger flashing behind his eyes.

"Yes."

There was a silence that permeated the darkness.

"My father always told me he was a cruel elf, and hated the dwarves. It was under his rule that my father was imprisoned for doing nothing but walking through his realm. I have carried that with me against all elves. Though you have shown me that elves can also be loyal, and kind." Gimli paused. "And a wee bit useful when in battle."

Gimli heard a forced chuckle from Legolas and then silence.

"Why do you ask about King Thranduil now?" Gimli asked, turning his head toward Legolas.

Legolas swallowed, feeling a massive lump in his throat as he still kept his eyes pointed skyward.

"He is my father."

Gimli sat up with a start, sputtering. "Y-y-y-you? Thranduil's son? Mad. You must be mad! Son of a troll and..." The spluttering continued into incoherent grumblings until finally Gimli stopped, still sitting up and looking now down and over at Legolas. "Does that make you a Prince of your people then, elf?"

Legolas finally turned slightly to look at Gimli. He felt a little as though the second time that this "elf" had been used, there was less endearment infused in the term.

"Aye."

Gimli lay back down, mouth still agape and eyes now staring wide into the heavens.

"Laddy…" Gimli began speaking and then faltered. Silence sat between them as each of their minds raced to find the right words to fill the awkwardness.

"I thought you should know." Legolas murmured quickly. "I have always known that it would change how I was perceived. I did not want this. I wanted to be known and judged on my own merit."

He paused again.

"I know my father has done many things that I could never condone. I am not my father."

Gimli lay silent for a moment before replying. "Who else knows?"

"Only Aragorn."

And then, drawing a frustrated hand over his face, he closed his eyes in exasperation and finished slowly, "...and every elf that has come for the wedding."

"Aye, I see." Gimli said, more understanding beginning to color his tone. "I knew you could not be so popular just for your pretty face."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "I did not want to hide it from you, but it is not an easy burden to carry."

Gimli scoffed lightly. "Laddy, you'd be a fool not to hide it on purpose."

Legolas shot up and rolled over, propping himself on his elbows abruptly, clearly affronted.

"Listen, Legolas. I'm speaking to you as a friend, but I also have a father that is well-known among his people. It is difficult to live in a shadow. I also do not merely want to be Gimli, son of Gloin. It is easier if I forget whose names I bear, but that does not change who I am. You did deceive us, knowingly, willingly." Gimli stopped for a moment, allowing Legolas to absorb all that he said. With a small sigh he continued, "I am _still_ your friend, and I will still ride with you to Fangorn Forest, but it does change my perception of you."

Legolas's eyes tightened for a moment, and then flopped back onto his back, a heavy sigh escaping his lungs.

"You cannot escape him. He is part of who you are." Gimli said, staring back up into the night.

Legolas closed his eyes. "You are right my friend. I should have told you sooner."

"We dwarves are wiser than elven folk believe."

Legolas laughed coldly. "I never thought you unwise friend Gimli, except perhaps for when you tried to destroy the ring with your ax."

Gimli scoffed again and a companionable silence fell between them for a time. The murmurings of Minas Tirith were soft and reassuring, nothing like the constant wails and pounding of preparing for war. The air hung thick with the sound of peace.

"How are you going to tell Eldalótë?" Gimli asked softly.

Legolas brought both his hands up to cover his face. "I have no idea."

* * *

Eldalótë woke refreshed and full of excitement. Today was the day her dear friend Arwen completed her joy and began a new life with Aragorn, one of the greatest men she had ever known. Their union was set to be just before sunset, and then feasting into the night.

She quickly washed, dressed in her travel tunic, and hurried down to the hall for the morning meal. As usual, Legolas was saving a spot for her at a table with Gimli. As she surveyed the scene however, her eyebrow raised at the change to her normal routine.

There were 7 or 8 _elleth_ crowded around the table and she could tell that Legolas was having trouble keeping her seat open. Every time he glanced away from it, an elf would plop herself down on the seat and he would apologetically have to ask her to move.

"Good morning friend Gimli," she turned cheerily and with quizzical eye to Legolas, "Legolas."

Legolas rose, relief coloring his face. "Good morn to you Eldalótë." He said with what seemed like forced cheeriness, and then a tight embrace.

Eldalótë noticed the chipper talk around the table had stopped and she stepped out of Legolas's arms to turn to see who else was at the table. She didn't recognize any of the other elves.

"Greetings to you," she said as she took her seat, "I do not believe I have met any of you. You must be from the realms of Rivendell or Mirkwood? I am Eldalótë of Lothlorien."

The elves one by one introduced themselves, all cordial if not a little overly cautious, Eldalótë thought. It seemed as though each of them was assessing her, though most were polite with their stares.

One however stood out.

"Eldalótë you said? I do not believe I have heard tell of you either. I am Idril daughter of Duinhir of one of the noble houses in Mirkwood." Her voice was a little too high and a little smug in Eldalótë's opinion, though it was not piercing but slow and seemed to drip with honey. She had silver hair, a clear sign of probably being a descendant of one of the royal houses of Sindar. It was straight, and perfectly set into ornamental braids. Her eyes were of a piercing grey that showed both a high intelligence and a cunning that made Eldalótë shiver.

"I've known Legolas since we were young." She continued, her fingers dancing on Legolas's sternum as she gestured toward him. Eldalótë saw him stiffen and his jaw clench, but he did not move away. "Are you of a noble house or of the lineage of Galadriel?" She asked, turning her attention from Legolas's chest to her.

Through slightly narrowed eyes, Eldalótë tried to construe as much politeness as she could, "I am not. I am daughter of Inglor, a weaponsmith in Lothlorien."

"Oh," came the reply, her face held a condescending and bored expression. She then turned her attention back to Legolas. "Now Leggy, you were telling us of the battle of Helmsdeep."

Eldalótë looked at Legolas and quickly shared a look with Gimli. Both held a stifled a laugh at the expression on Legolas's face. She had seen him stare down thousands of Urukhai, trolls, oliphants, even armies of the undead, and she had never seen the expression of disgust and fear that he now wore.

Idril heard the muffled laugh and her smile towards Legolas quivered a bit.

"Idril," Legolas said gently as he pried Idril's fingers off the front of his tunic and placed them back in her lap. "I believe that actually Eldalótë could give a more detailed account of the battle, for I was only an archer in the battle. She orchestrated and saw the battle as a whole."

Eldalótë sent him a warm smile, while his clear grey eyes sent her a very clear message of "help me".

Idril's smile faltered for a moment before she turned to Eldalótë again, her gaze not as dismissive as the first time. Her eyes very clearly moved up and down her figure, seemingly unimpressed at what she saw.

One of the other elven maids piped up, "You were also in the Battle of Helmsdeep?" She said with awe.

Eldalótë nodded. "I have traveled with Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn since Lothlorien. I have seen many of their battles and feats of valor."

The other elven maids looked at her attentively showing that they were both a little impressed and interested in hearing more. Idril carried a more uninterested looking expression.

"It is all well and good to witness feats, and orchestrate battles." She sneered in her sweet voice. She again turned toward Legolas and leaned toward him pushing her chest forward. "I am much more interested in the warriors who did them."

"Aw, lassie, warriors are only as good as the strategies they are a part of. It doesn't speak well of your military knowledge to downplay the general who directs her troops." Gimli insisted between bites.

Idril, didn't bat an eye and went on as though he hadn't spoken. "Tell us Legolas of your battles. Just how many fell to your bow?"

Legolas, clearly uncomfortable got up, shuffling quickly away from the table with a small bow. "I am sorry to be unable to entertain you with my stories, but I am needed for wedding preparations." Turning, he walked away as though a pack of orcs were at his heels.

Not feeling as hungry as she did when she first sat down, Eldalótë also got up, clearing her dish. "If you'll excuse me as well, I would like to catch up on some writing." Bowing, she also left the table.

As she walked away, she could feel someone's eyes boring into her back.

* * *

Eldalótë sat up on the edge of one of the guard towers, her foot dangling off the edge and her large book splayed in her lap. Her back was against a column as her hand paused mid-sentence. She raised her eyes to the sun, checking the time. She had about 3 hours before she should start getting ready for the wedding. Though Arwen was an old friend, she was not close enough to her to be involved in the actual wedding plans, which meant she only had to worry about herself.

Legolas on the other hand was almost a blood brother to Aragorn, having traveled with him to the North in his youth and being in the Fellowship from the beginning. Her mind wandered back to her writing.

 _Gimli sat at the back of the boat, scowling beneath his immense beard. "Another elf." Came a barely audible grunt._

 _Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Legolas throw him a reproving look from the front of the boat._

 _Boromir traveled in one boat with the two halflings Merry and Pippin, Aragorn in another with the other two halflings, and Gimli, Legolas and I traveled at the head of the trio of boats._

 _I knew that Gimli and Boromir disapproved of my joining the Fellowship. They both held a deep distrust for elves, and were skeptical as to why the Fellowship could not now merely consist of 8 instead of 9._

 _Traveling with the Fellowship after they believed Olorin to have died was difficult. There was no clear leader, no clear path, and everyone seemed to be carrying the loss deep within them. The time on the boats was thankfully short, for the peace of the river and beauty of the trees seemed to draw out their sadness even more._

 _As we reached the shore, their indecision lead to a small gathering around the fire. No one noticed Frodo slipping away, no one saw Boromir follow._

 _I, for one, was tuned into Legolas much more than I am proud of. Legolas had been uncharacteristically still since we had left Lothlorien, his neck and back straight as he peered keenly into the forest on the water's edge. It seemed as though he was on high alert ever since we had first clambered into the boats and I was intent on figuring out what was bothering him._

 _He kept the same erect posture and piercing gaze as we sat around the camp. Aragorn took his cue from Legolas and continued to survey the trees around us. Perhaps they were so intent on it that that is why they didn't notice when Frodo and Boromir disappeared._

" _What is our plan?" I asked tentatively._

 _Everyone's gaze flicked around the campfire uncomfortably. The loss of their leader really showed. Eyes eventually settled on Aragorn, who in turn lifted his head up towards the treeline._

" _I do not believe that we should take the road to Minas Tirith. The Ring is Frodo's burden alone. I do not think any aid they can give us would be beneficial to our purpose."_

 _Eyes immediately darted around the campfire, waiting for Boromir's protest. They came up empty. Panic began to rise in my heart as it also dawned on me that Frodo was nowhere to be found around the camp._

 _Everything happened so quickly after that. Suddenly everyone was looking for Frodo, and Urukhai were storming into the clearing. There was a mad rush to both find the hobbits and fight for our lives._

 _I do remember two things quite clearly though. One, is that Gimli immediately moved to fight by my side, bolstering defenses, hacking away Urukhai that broke through the mad slash of my sword. I narrowly avoided death several times in that hour, save for Gimli, I surely would have perished._

 _The second was seeing Legolas fight. It was the first time I saw him in battle and though my full attention was on staying alive and frantically looking for Frodo, I could not help but marvel in the back of my mind at the efficiency in his strokes. Every movement was precise, honed, and took down 2 or more Urukhai. Switching between his knives and bow was seamless. My position beside Gimli and behind Legolas made me feel almost safe in a sea of orcs._

 _And then just as suddenly, the orcs left, our number almost halved. Boromir, dead. Merry and Pippin captured. Frodo and Sam missing. My first few hours with the fellowship had started with total disaster. I knew I was not responsible, but I could not help but wonder how things would have been different if Gandalf had been there instead of me._

 _As though reading my thoughts, Legolas had taken my shoulder and given it a soft squeeze. I remember fighting the hot blush on my face that rose, despite the horrible circumstance that we found ourselves in. I had long resigned myself to living life without a partner. I had never felt before as I did every time I looked at Legolas. I hoped that he could not see into my mind to see how incredibly he affected my thoughts._

"No one needs to read your mind Eldalótë, you are not one to deceive with your expression. Your heart is evident in your face." A voice whispered mere inches from my ear.

Eldalótë jerked her head upwards, startled at the voice. Legolas was perched on the landing behind her, bracing himself on the pillar. He was in full archer stealth mode. If it wasn't for his impish smile, he would have looked deadly, crouched down balancing himself on the balls of his feet.

Eldalótë scowled at him. "You disrupted my train of thought! And nearly made me fall over. And should you not be helping Aragorn with the wedding preparations? "

The smile did not drop as he deftly jumped down from the landing and landed in front of her. "I did not think it would be so easy to take out the great war general. And Aragorn does not need as much time to get ready as maidens do." He chuckled.

"I am a general, not a soldier." She huffed. "I have people to protect me."

"I am at your service m'lady." He mock bowed as she laughed.

She closed her book and gazed at him, thoughts churning.

"When is it that you came to love me?" She asked seriously.

Legolas's playful expression turned serious. "I...am not quite sure of it myself. I always found you intriguing. But I had been used to...a different way of looking at _elleth_."

Eldalótë cocked her head in confusion. "How do you mean?"

Legolas nervously scratched the back of his head. She noticed that any time they discussed his past, he became anxious. Perhaps this is why Arwen spoke with surprise of their choice in one another. In some ways it didn't matter to her. Any elf who would stand as steadfastly to a friend as Legolas had, who befriended people based on their merit not their race, who risked their life daily to save others, had her heart. Their past did not matter. But his stand-offish nature when she asked questions could not help but make her curious.

"It's difficult to explain Eldalótë. Just know that I do love you, and I have never been more sure about anything." He said gently, moving forward to tuck stray hairs from her braid behind her ear.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I do know. And you must know that there is nothing you can say that will change my choice in you. Your actions have defined you. There is nothing to fear in the past."

She saw him wince slightly.

"That bad, huh?"

He sighed and took a seat opposite her, changing the subject. "I wanted to check in with you after what happened this morning. Are you okay?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Legolas, you cannot seriously believe me to be threatened by an _elleth_ who calls you 'Leggy'. Is she your dark past that you wish to forget? Because if she is, I understand now why you do not wish to speak of it."

Legolas chuckled. "She is a part of my past, but I am glad to see that I was right in thinking you were strong enough to withstand Idril. She can be….a bit much."

"Well, I can see how she can be 'a bit much' when there are groups of _elleth_ falling all over themselves everywhere you go. I knew that you had a fair face, but I did not realize you also had the power to attract every female elf in a mile radius."

He sighed deeply, moving uncomforatbly. "Eldalótë…"

She laughed at his discomfort, "Love, it is only fair that if you sneak up on me, that I get to tease you occasionally. I know it only brings you anxiety. You are not good with _elleth_ anyways."

Legolas looked insulted, "What do you mean by that? I secured your choice did I not?"

Eldalótë giggled. "That was in spite of you attempts at charm, not because of them."

Legolas opened his mouth to protest but just then, two elves dressed as Mirkwood Guard came into view.

"Legolas, we have brought your formal attire for the coronation and wedding. Please accompany us back to your dwelling."

Eldalótë saw Legolas grit his teeth, furrowing his brow as though debating something.

He quickly turned toward her and quickly said, "Eldalótë, before the ceremony, please meet me here. There is something I wish to tell you before the ceremony."

She nodded at him, and then he rushed away with the guards. Watching them disappear, Eldalótë gathered up her book and writing quill and ink. It was about time for her to begin getting ready as well.

* * *

When Eldalótë arrived back at her suite, she found two _elleth_ waiting there for her.

"Who are you?" She asked in surprise, taking a step back.

The two _elleth_ looked at one another like they were holding in a giggle. "We have been sent by the Lady Arwen to help you get dressed. She was worried that you have been on the road for quite a long time and you may not have had anything appropriate to wear to the wedding."

Eldalótë half smiled. It was true that she hadn't really had anything to wear, she had been planning on borrowing a dress from Eowyn. It was nice of Arwen to remember her, but she couldn't help but think that maybe even her finest would not have been fine enough for the wedding of Lady Arwen.

"Well, let's get to work shall we?" She said more confidently than she felt. She just had to make sure that she was done a little early so that she could make it to her meeting with Legolas.

* * *

Legolas continued to fuss with everything in sight. His hair, Aragorn's clothes, the decorations, and even Gimli's beard once before Gimli declared that he would axe the next hand that came close to his hair.

"Laddy, you still haven't told Eldalótë?" Gimli observed, sitting in a chair, watching Legolas continue to polish an already too bright candle holder.

Legolas only growled in response, which caught Aragorn's attention.

"Legolas," He said placing a hand firmly on his friend's shoulder. "What ails you?"

Legolas stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. He turned to face Legolas, feigning an air of calm and a smile.

"Do not worry about it Aragorn, this is a day of joy for you. Do not concern yourself."

Aragorn turned to Gimli.

"The elf has still not told Eldalótë of his heritage." Gimli clarified. Legolas immediately shot him a look.

Aragorn shook his head. "It will not change anything. Do not worry Legolas."

"You do not know that."

"She is strong. Strong enough to stand in the face of tens of thousands of Urukhai. To run across the plains for days without rest. She will understand." Aragorn said with his hand still on Legolas's shoulder.

"Let us hope that you are right."

* * *

Legolas paced back and forth nervously, waiting for Eldalótë to arrive. She was never late. She should be arriving any second.

His eyes were fixed on the ground, rehearsing over and over how he was going to tell her he was son of one of the most infamous elves to ever be known.

"Legolas. I did not think it was possible for you to wear anything other than battle clothing."

Legolas's head snapped up, and suddenly he froze.

Legolas's grey eyes widened, as his jaw went slack. Standing in front of him was Eldalótë. But not the traveling wartime general Eldalótë. This Eldalótë was refined, sophisticated, elegant, and lovelier than anything he had seen before.

She wore a gown of what looked like liquid silver. The bodice was sleeveless with thick banded straps and a v-neckline that accentuated her collar bone. The silk dress was not tight but flowed down her curves perfectly as though it were an ever cascading waterfall of flowing starlight. Her skirt was yoked so that about a foot below her hips, the skirt became full and pooled on the ground. She wore no head crown, and no jewelry, but Legolas would not even noticed if she had, she looked like a fallen star. Her hair framed her face like a dark wavy curtain, he had seldom seen it all down at once, having to tie it back for battle. Her whole being seemed to glow as she smiled back at his awestruck face.

"Eldalótë…" He breathed.

She gave a small chuckle and her silken dress shimmered and flowed as she walked slowly toward him, arm stretched forward to rest against his cheek. Her eyes, moved from his face, her expression slowly changing from one of joy to one of confusion as she took in his attire.

"Legolas, what is this?" Her fingers moved from his cheek to trace the head crown he wore.

* * *

 **There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review please ((:**


	4. Chapter 3: Two Truths

**Hey guys! A few notes, I know that I dropped the POVs for a few chapters, but I'm going to pick that up later (unless you all like this 3rd person better). Second, I was originally going to put in their story of falling in love throughout this story, but I decided to maybe write a standalone that is still related to this one (kind of like a prequel). That is, if I ever finally get this one finished haha. Enjoy!**

"Legolas, what is this?" Her fingers moved from his cheek to trace the head crown he wore.

He grimaced, taking her wrist gently with his hand and bringing her hand down to lay it down on his chest.

Eldalótë's face softened. "I am no fool Legolas. I have seen many people show you deference, at first I believed it to be for your own renown, but I understand that you are born of a Sindar royal household, are you not? I put the pieces together this morning."

The pain in Legolas's expression did not lessen. "It is more than that Eldalótë."

He sighed, warring with himself. Even though he had already made up his mind to be truthful with her, he couldn't seem to get himself to utter the words in front of her.

Eldalótë waited, trying to be patient. Her heart was beginning to beat faster in her chest. What could possibly be so bad? She knew from stories that in Mirkwood, being of Sindar descent, it seemed really _meant_ something. She did not know how much though. The three elven kingdoms did not mix as often as they once did. Perhaps he was going to tell her that they could not be. That the gap in rank was too great. That the daughter of a nobody weaponsmith in Lothlorien could not possibly be engaged to him. Her softened expression froze on her face as she contemplated the reason for Legolas's reluctance.

He noticed immediately, his eyes flicking to her. "Eldalótë, please, do not be afraid."

She tried to keep her face calm and her voice from shaking, "Then give me an answer Legolas. Why do you wear a crown?"

Beginning to grow frustrated, she stated, allowing some of her impatience slip into her voice. "Legolas, _you_ are my chosen. Not your family, not your title."

He gazed into her eyes, the pain slowly fading away, being replaced with trust as he found solace in her own gaze. "True love casts out fear." He murmured, remembering the words that she had uttered to him before every battle. As the last words left his lips, his eyes rose to meet hers.

She nodded, a small smile warming the edges of her lips.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and she felt him steel himself under her fingers. Exhaling, his eyes flashed as he spoke, more authority laced in his words than any she had ever before heard from him. "You know I am of the Woodland Realm. Those words meant more than you know. I am Legolas Thranduilion, crown prince and only son to the king."

His eyes carefully gauged Eldalótë's face as he spoke. "I have always despised those names, those titles. I have never known anyone who did not treat me with overt deference, not because they ever knew me, but because they knew my titles."

Eldalótë tried to make herself nod in understanding, though in truth, she was fully occupied with keeping her mask of calm. She had told Legolas that nothing would change how she felt about him, and she was determined more than ever to keep that promise. However, this was more, no, _much_ more than she had been expecting. She thought that at the worst, she may have fallen in love with a Lord. She had never even entertained the idea of falling in love with a prince.

 _Not just any prince,_ she reminded herself, _THE prince. The ONLY prince. Though, rank has never meant much among our kind. I have conversed with Lady Galadriel often in my time at Lothlorien. Perhaps it is not as bad as I imagine._

She must have been doing a good job on keeping calm on the outside, because Legolas continued.

"I never meant to keep this from you for this long Eldalótë." The flash in his eyes dimmed as the power seemed to drain from him. "You have never had to see past my titles and I did not want to complicate what we have. It was just…" His eyes almost seemed to cloud, seeing past her for a moment, "…too pure. Too perfect."

Eldalótë stepped back from him to study his face for a moment. Legolas felt his breath hitch as he awaited her reaction. The moment seemed to linger in the air like a web, trapping and amplifying his anxiety.

Finally, she took several more steps back and bowed her head slightly in an unmistakable show of respect.

Legolas watched, horror growing as he recognized the gesture. The horror grew inside of him, wrapping around his heart, threatening to crush it. This is exactly what he didn't want. He never wanted her to look at him like the others did.

As she raised her eyes, however, he heard her voice, "Legolas Thranduilion,"

She paused, and he felt the tentacles wrapped around his heart constrict a little, "I give you deference for your ferocity for what is right," she took a small step toward him, "your friendship in the face of prejudice," another step, "your loyalty to those in that friendship," and another, landing her right back where she had been a moment ago, "and for your courage to love freely."

Legolas stood as still as a statue, the tightness in his chest lessening as he stood there, almost hoping.

The gap between their faces grew smaller as she moved slowly and deliberately up towards his face, her eyes locked unwaveringly at his. And then she kissed him, moving slowly in, keeping her eyes open until the moment their lips touched.

His eyes were wide until the sensation of her lips echoed in his body, and he closed his eyes, allowing for the perfume from her hair and the sweet taste of her, wash the rest of his fears away.

She had never kissed him quite like this. They had only kissed twice before. Once before the battle of Minas Tirith which had been full of desperation and carefully bridled terror at losing one another.

The second was after the battle, their embrace was colored with relief and joy at seeing the other alive and winning freedom for the people of Middle Earth. Cut short by the others celebrating on the battlefield and their rush to help Frodo at the Gates of Mordor.

This was like neither of those.

There was no one around them, and she was pressed up against him so tightly. Her hands were encircled behind his neck, and they sung reassurance into his body. Every movement she made was slow, but laden with intent, from the slow kneading of her thumbs at the base of his neck, to the mesmerizing motion of her lips against his.

Before he had even thought it, his arms were on the small of her waist, pulling her closer. He was drinking in her reassurance, needing it. Soon, the slow motion of her lips wasn't fast enough, they weren't close enough, her hands quickly rose from his neck into his hair.

He liked that feeling more than he thought he would, ceremonial braids be damned.

He began to determine the pace of the motion of their lips, his tongue for the first time, moving across the gap tentatively, caressing her bottom lip. He needed her to be closer, to encircle him, to complete him. There were no other feelings left in his body but that, she had driven them out with her warmth.

And then, slowly, but firmly she withdrew, her lids still half closed in what was dazed satisfaction. The steel blue of her grey eyes flashed with intensity. A small smile was on her lips as she looked at him. "I hope you need hear nothing more than that. These are the reasons that I love you Legolas. Your family cannot change that, or even add to it. I could not love you more than I do, right now."

Legolas nodded slowly, though the fire that she had lit within him had not quelled, and his mind was still foggy from the heat. He pushed her away a little, needing to clear his head.

"Legolas?"

He was vaguely aware of Eldalótë waving her hand in front of his face, a smug smile still on her face.

"Legolas?" A chuckle inherent in her voice. "Did you hear me?"

He blinked once. Then twice and shook his head, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Feeling more peace than he could remember, a small hope sprung where the fear had been, lightening his heart.

"I have always known you were of good heart, Eldalótë. But this is a greater kindness than any before it." He murmured as he held her.

Eldalótë considered that for a moment. For though it made her heart swell to hear such sweet words, she had already faced down many foes and dealt with them with courage. Could accepting Legolas as his father's son be a greater act of courage than those? She put aside the thought for fear that it may take hold. Just what sort of elf was his father? Surely to rear a son like Legolas, he must be reasonable and kind.

"You need not ever fear anything from me Legolas." She drew back, bringing her palm back up to his cheek, "I love you."

He leaned into her hand, still drinking in the reassurance. "As I do you."

Flashing a genuine smile, he took her hand. "Shall we?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied, allowing Legolas to take her arm.

"How much do you want to bet that Aragorn will cry?" Legolas teased as they strode arm in arm towards the top of Minas Tirith.

"Oh, it is not Aragorn, but Arwen who I am placing my bets on." Eldalótë chuckled. Furrowing her brow, she placed her free hand on her chin. "Actually, I truly believe the one who will shed the most tears is Lord Elrond."

The smile immediately fell from Legolas's face. "That is a safe bet. Though his tears should not be subjected to our jesting."

Eldalótë nodded solemnly. "The love of a father runs deep."

Legolas tried very hard not to screw up his face into a grimace. _That is not always true._

* * *

Idril was dressed in some of her most extravagant finery. The deep green of her gown was slightly iridescent and shimmered in the sunlight. The deep V of her corset accentuated her figure, as did the gold filigree set into the banded edges of her sleeves and hem. She was a vision, and even other Eldar parted, staring at her as she glided through the crowd.

She flitted through the elven nobility, moving as close to the front as possible.

Idril was smart, her goal was two-fold. One, everyone knew that the guests of importance, close friends, royalty, and family were seated closer to the front. She counted herself among that number, definitely of great importance. Second, she hoped that a certain elven prince would get a better view of her during the ceremony if she sat closer to the front.

Coolly, Idril scanned the crowd that had gathered. It was truly a host to behold. Aragorn had many friends, as did Arwen. It did not hurt that they were also both royalty. The streets had been thronging with celebration since Idril had stepped out of her door. The shouts could be heard echoing throughout the entire city.

Idril, however did not have to look far to find who she was searching for. Near the front was the _elleth_ that she knew she had to keep an eye on. She couldn't remember her name, it was insignificant. All she could remember was that she was the daughter of a nobody weaponsmith in Lothlorien.

Legolas deserved better.

If not for the sake of rank and lineage but for the sake of equal beauty. This other elf was as average and plain as they came as far as Idril could tell. What did he see in her? Legolas had always been a vast deal above the rest of their kind, in beauty, athletic feats, intelligence, and of course he was crown prince. In every way she was inferior.

Idril on the other hand, knew herself to be highly sought after for her beauty, she had the silver hair of an elleth of nobility and the kind of face that held power. Legolas deserved someone who could bear them equally fair children. She in turn, deserved someone who could further her rank and power. It was perfect, a match made in the Hall of Mandos.

As Idril continued to scowl in Eldalótë's direction, her attention changed as the music began.

The procession began with Lord Elrond, and then came the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Her gaze however, was fixed at the front. As the best man, Legolas came out with Aragorn, standing by his side.

Even having grown up with him, Legolas could still take her breath away. His white tunic of thick embroidered material had been cut precisely to his body and tapered just so to show the litheness of what lay underneath. It just affirmed what Idril had already been thinking, this kind of beauty deserved it's own kind.

The ceremony continued on, Mithrandir presiding over it, though Idril only focused on Legolas. Her brow began to furrow in frustration as she continued to stare at him.

Infuriatingly, he had averted his eyes only once to smile as Arwen walked down the aisle. Idril had to admit, even as haughty as she was, that Arwen looked like a vision, her white dress ethereal and flowing, almost making her seem as though she were too beautiful to be real. Idril would have had no qualms giving up Legolas to an _elleth_ such as her. But no, Legolas had chosen a common wood elf. And not just any wood elf, a _plain_ wood elf.

Idril couldn't stand for it.

Her fury continued to grow as she watched their exchange throughout the ceremony. Legolas only had eyes for that other elf, and she gazed sickeningly back at him. A tear falling every now and then at the words of Mithrandir.

This may be more serious than she first thought. This seemed to go beyond infatuation. She had thought that she had heard the distinct timbre change in Legolas's voice at breakfast, but she had brushed it off. For an elf always knew when another elf had found love. It was an unmistakable, often irreversible change that even changed their voice, imperceptible to all but other Eldar. Idril had not imagined that it could be real in Legolas, but she now cursed herself for not heeding the change.

If everything for Legolas's future was to be as it should, she needed to act and act fast.

She needed to go see Thranduil.

* * *

 **Aaaannnnd that's a wrap on this chapter! Tried to make it a little juicier as an apology for taking sooooo long to update . Let me know what you think and leave me a review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Old Friends

**Shocking, I know, one day update? But you guys deserve it haha. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

 **earthdragon: Thanks for all the advice! I don't know if you caught it, but I did warn in the prologue that this is just a bit of fun. I do want things to be accurate, but I did more research in my other stories, this is more light-hearted. Second, this is kind of spoofing off of Crazy Rich Asians, so there will be parental conflict as that is the premise of the story, but I do intend to make Thranduil more fleshed out than straight up cold. I really appreciate the thought and energy you put into the reviews!**

 **Ten Duel Commandments: Thanks! Me too haha :P**

 **MariaJulietBituin: Thanks for the review! (:**

* * *

 _Eldalótë POV_

I swirled around the room again, still in awe at how the dress Arwen had provided for me seemed to turn to molten, twisting silver every time that I moved. I would really have to thank her for it, that is if I was ever able to get close enough to her.

She once again was surrounded by admirers and those wishing the couple happy congratulations. The banquet had been opened up to the citizens of Mina Tirith, and there was an endless line stretching down the streets as far as I could see.

I was beginning to tire though, I had never before been asked to dance so many times. Men and elves alike had asked, and I knew that Legolas had had no shortage of dance partners either. It was a night of joy and celebration, almost like an end of the war party as well as a wedding, and I was more than happy to get up on my feet and dance. The evening had been nothing but wonderful, and though I initially felt some trepidation no about standing by Legolas's side, I found that the Eldar had nothing but warm laughs and smiling faces.

Only one thing tugged at the back of my mind. That one _elleth_ from breakfast, Idril, was nowhere to be seen. The one who had made Legolas supremely uncomfortable had vanished after the ceremony. It was not a great cause for concern, but as a tactician, I always like to keep track of players, and everything in me told me she was a dangerous opponent.

"Eldalótë! You have hardly ceased from dancing. The bookworm that I knew could never stay on their feet for so long."

I looked up, hardly believing my ears.

"Orophin!" I cried in astonishment, leaping up and throwing my arms around him in a hug. I had not seen him since the day I left Lothlorien, which seemed so long ago now.

Orophin screwed up his face, examining me for a moment.

"You have found love." He stated as plainly as though he were commenting that he didn't like the color of my dress.

I blushed. "Perhaps. But what are you doing here? Were you here with the elven procession from yesterday? Why did you not seek me out at once?"

He infuriatingly continued to scrutinize me. "Is it to that elf from Eryn Galen? I knew he was too fair for you to travel with! You just couldn't help yourself could you. The first pretty face that comes along and you-"

"Orophin! Focus, how and why are you here?" I interrupted, relieved to have such a good friend near. But I knew how Orophin hated to travel, if he was here, there was something wrong.

He didn't meet my eyes and paused for a moment, staring at all of the swirling garments on the dance floor.

"Walk with me." He motioned away from the merriment and out into the night, close to the edge of the wall.

More concerned than ever, I followed. As I reached him, I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it my friend?"

He continued to gaze out. "I am leaving for the Grey Havens. The power of the Lady Galadriel's ring is fading. She will begin to send parties to the sea. I am of the first. Our time on Middle Earth is at an end. I actually came here to ask if you would join me."

Turning toward me, he finally met my eyes.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Tactically, it made sense. It made sense.

But I didn't like it.

Orophin threw me a crooked smile. "You're thinking of his royal hotness over there aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "You caught the hair color and crown huh."

"Yeah, what is he, a Lord? You know that he'll eventually have to cross the sea too right? Why not just come now with me, and then you can...you know, do whatever once he arrives." Orophin said, waving his hand around in distaste.

I fought not to roll my eyes again. "You know that's not how it works Orophin. Love isn't about doing whatever you want and having the other person hang around for you. It's a partnership."

"Mmm" he said with distaste, "I wouldn't really know. But the Eldalótë that I know would make the strategically advantageous choice."

"You have not convinced me that going with you to the Grey Havens _is_ the strategic choice." I challenged.

"Well, let's see." He held up his hands and began to count as he spoke, "One, this is the advance party, and though there are some elven settlements already there, we would be beginning a new life, a new city for our people. One with a great love for our people and a great mind would be of great use. Second, Lady Galadriel specifically requested for you to lead this team with me. I don't know if you've forgotten, but she has this tendency to be able to see the future. Surely she chose you for a reason. Thirdly, you have only known this 'Legolas' for a mere few months. Most elves take years, sometimes even hundreds of them to be sure. Can you really bank your endless years on so short a time? And fourth, even if this is real, isn't there that saying, absence makes the heart grow fonder? You will really _know_ if it is worth taking this person to be your partner."

He took a deep breath, "That is what I offer. An opportunity to help your people in a way that only _you_ can, and an opportunity to see whether this love is real before you commit to it forever. Tell me how that is not the safer and better option."

My mind immediately went to work, analyzing his arguments looking for weaknesses and holes. With growing dismay, I came up empty over and over again. "This logic would assume that I am detached from my feelings."

"Yes! That is what logic _is_ , Eldalótë. You used to know that."

"Perhaps I did." I conceded. "Do you truly believe that living our lives in books as we once did, and commanding contingents with no attachment to sentiment made us better commanders and strategists?"

Orophin looked at me like it was a stupid question. "Of course it does. Think of how many foolish decisions men have made on the whim of a feeling. We have the advantage of time, patience, and the clarity of mind to put aside irrelevant information. These always lead to correct decisions."

"But you have never felt love as I have Orophin. How can you know that it is correct?"

"Look at Beren and Luthien, the greatest love story we have been told of. They both _died_ , Eldalótë. As a direct result of their 'love'."

"That was Luthien's choice." I retorted, beginning to grow heated.

"Yes! And it was a poor one."

"Then you would have me believe that this wedding, that Arwen's choice is also poor?!" I asked incredulously.

"Yes! How do you not see that Eldalótë?" He pleaded. "Come with me to the Grey Havens, and surely death will never touch you."

"It begins to look as though the strategic choice is also the cowardly one." I said through narrowed eyes. "Anyone who has seen Aragorn as a leader, as a man, would know that Arwen's choice is the correct one regardless of death."

"And throwing your life away is the courageous choice?! To be short-sighted and make risky decisions does not make someone brave!"

Frustratedly, I huffed, turning away a few paces. The anger slowly turned to sadness as I realized how much we had both changed and what I needed to do. Turning back, I walked up to him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"You must do what you believe is right, as must I. You are more than capable of establishing a home for our people without me Orophin. You shall always be my _mellon_ , and I will someday join you. As for being short-sighted, perhaps I am, but I have seen what it is to truly live. Death no longer scares me. I know that though Sauron is gone, the only truly safe place for us is in the Grey Havens, but I cannot join you now. Please understand."

Orophin closed his eyes, and a single tear trickled down his face. When he looked up at me again, he had the lopsided smile that I knew so well. "I could never convince you of anything before, I supposed it shouldn't surprise me now...so stubborn Eldalótë." He chuckled.

"Come," I said, hooking my arm around his neck playfully, "we shall celebrate your departure tonight, I have not had a dance with you in many years."

He shook his head, "Coming here was a detour, I must head down to the river to meet up with the others chosen from Lorien. I have already stayed too long."

Throwing my other arm around him, I hugged him again, wiping a tear so that he would not see it.

Composed, I stepped back.

"Take care Eldalótë." He said, placing his arm across his chest in a formal goodbye. "Please be safe. There are many dangers in this world even after the destruction of Sauron."

"Please. I have survived the greatest war that this world has seen in many ages." I said playfully.

Faster than I could react, he had dropped down and swept under my legs. Before I even knew what had happened, I was on my back in the grass.

He laughed. "I guess Sauron never tried that move on you."

I stood slowly, brushing myself off, scowling. "Hey! That's not fair, I have gotten better! Also, I thought myself to be in the company of a friend."

The chuckle died a little. "Always be on your guard Eldalótë. You taught me that."

We exchanged glances one more time, and with all seriousness, I nodded.

" _Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham_ _mellon_. [My heart shall weep until I see you again]"

He nodded back, and then slipped into the darkness.

* * *

The next morning, I arose late, having stayed up far too late, reveling in the company of friends.

The sun was already risen and I was sure that I had missed breakfast. Washing and getting ready for the day, I mulled over my decision to stay in Middle Earth. I was sure.

Almost as soon as I was out of my door and entered the bustle of the streets, I saw large procession of elves.

They wore glittering mail shirts with heavy green tunics and all of their garb was heavily ornamented and inlaid with cutouts and forest designs. My eyes grew large. There were just _so many_ of them, and they all bore equal armaments. From the look of them, they could have been carrying the entire treasury of Lothlorien in decorative weapons and uniforms. In the center of the procession was a large elk with no rider, as well as a silver-white horse. People on the streets were gawking, for the finery was high even for an Eldar standard. The men in the streets could barely look away. Studying the soldiers, I deduced that the make seemed to be of Eryn Galen.

I ran immediately to find Legolas. Was this his doing?

Running, I easily outstripped the procession and arrived at Legolas's door, frantically knocking.

Slightly disheveled, a look a secretly loved on him, a warm smile greeted me at the door.

"Eldalótë, I see we both awoke late today." He gave me a quick peck on the forehead.

Almost forgetting what I came about, I quickly stepped back, and pointed down the street.

"Legolas! There are probably 100 fully armed and decorated Eryn Galen soldiers proceeding into the city. What has happened?"

Legolas looked skeptically down the street, and then back at me. "I told you that I had inquired to my father to go to Eryn Galen after Aragorn was wed did I not?"

Not sure what he was getting at, I raised an eyebrow, "Yes…"

"I sent word weeks ago when we had won our first victory here that I may be returning soon. He must have also gotten word of our victory if he sends only decorated guards." Legolas continued nonchalantly as he walked back into his room, continuing to wash his face and begin braiding his hair.

Incredulous at how normal this seemed to him, I walked cautiously in. "Legolas, do you mean that they are here for you?"

He chuckled, braiding his hair, "No _melleth nin_ , they are here for _us_."

I fought to keep my jaw from dropping to the ground. Recovering slightly, I tried to keep my tone light. "Um, is this the normal way you travel then?"

Legolas shrugged, "It is a little unusual, but nothing to be concerned about, it's just part of being my father's son. I take this as his admission that I was right to involve myself in the war."

"So...this is how you guys communicate?" I continued to probe. "Surely he knows that you don't require it. For Elbereth's sake, you rode almost our entire journey with Gimli on your same horse! Isn't this procession, a tad...excessive?"

Before Legolas could answer, there came a firm rap on the door.

He strode across the room to answer, opening it slightly, and then swinging the door wide.

"Tauriel!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just so you know, I don't actually enjoy the Hobbit movies, but I do think that there is a serious lack of female characters in Tolkien's stories, so I'm okay with Tauriel's existence. Thanks again for reading! You guys are the best (: Leave a review if you have time, it means a lot!**


	6. Chapter 5: Little Inklings

**I'm baacccckkkk! After reading a lot, traveling a lot and rereading my own writing, I finally came up with the next chapter haha. Rereading your own work is great and awful. If I never rewrote things than these postings would happen a lot faster -_-. But hopefully it's better for it! Here is the loooonnnnnggg in coming next chapter.**

* * *

"Tauriel!" He cried as I saw a streak of red as he embraced someone.

I gave a small smile. I had never met Tauriel, but Legolas had told me a little about her on our journey. She was his dear friend in the Woodland Guard, much like Orophin was my companion in the libraries.

She stepped back from Legolas and looked him up and down, in much the same way that Orophin had looked at me.

"You're in love." She cried, bursting out into a smile, and she hugged him again. "I dared not believe it to be true when you sent word to your father! We all had begun to think that you were to be forever alone."

Legolas, struggled and stepped back, bending over and clutching his ribs.

"Tauriel, if you insist on squeezing the life out of me, you need not have come." He barely managed in a croaky voice.

"Aw, stop exaggerating Legolas, you're fine." She chuckled, moving to thump him on the back.

In one of those quicker than lightning movements that I knew Legolas so well for, his arm snapped up, grabbing her wrist firmly before it could connect.

"No." He growled.

Tauriel just laughed. Turning her attention to the room, her eyes came to rest on me.

"Is it her?" She asked as she began to move toward me, her arms outstretched. "Greetings to you! It is my pleasure to make the acquainten-"

Suddenly, she jerked backward as Legolas straightened, casually taking hold of her by the hood, restraining her advance. "You will not crush her also. I will do the introductions for you two."

Tauriel scowled. "And why can not two female elves meet without your aid? Who do you think you are?"

"Crown prince of Eryn Galen." Legolas said snippily without missing a beat.

Tauriel merely scowled in his direction for a moment. "Fine then, _your majesty_ , introduce us then."

Legolas sighed, and I could see him resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Tauriel, this is Eldalótë daughter of Inglor, she is a Tactician that has essentially saved Middle Earth. Eldalótë, this is Tauriel, daughter of Gildor and her greatest accomplishment was making my childhood a misery."

Tauriel scowled, and mock punched him in the arm. "You know that without me, you would not have had a friend in the world! Such a spoiled rotten little elfling you were!"

Legolas seemed to want to contradict her, but instead finally gave in and pinched his nose in irritation. Chuckling lightly to myself, I decided to try and divert some of Tauriel's seemingly boundless energy towards myself.

"Tauriel! I have heard so much of you from Legolas, I am honored to finally meet you." I said, smiling warmly and extending a hand.

I expected Tauriel to at least give me a once over before she shook my hand. From his descriptions, it seemed as though Tauriel had been his closest friend in the world. Should Orophin take a mate, I would certainly want to examine them thoroughly. To my surprise, she did not even look at my extended hand but in one swift motion, moved forward to pull me into a full embrace.

Slightly stunned, I slowly lifted my arms to return the hug. My eyes moved to Legolas. He was slightly turned away, gazing out the window, but I saw that impish smile rise on his face and I could see the relief in his eyes.

He must have been at least a little worried about how our meeting was going to go.

After a moment, Tauriel stepped back. "The honor is certainly mine. For I know that you have truly chosen the harder path, deigning to be the partner of my dear, yet spoiled friend Lego-"

Tauriel stopped mid-sentence to catch something I had not even seen thrown.

"-las." Her smile was starting to scare me a little as she casually threw the projectile with deadly precision back at Legolas. "As you can see-"

Legolas started throwing more things in her general direction. However, Tauriel didn't **miss a beat** as she continued to converse with me in an eerily calm demeanor.

"-he really can be immature at times, and I apologize to you for the forever that you are to share with him."

My face grew to a smile and I couldn't help but chuckle behind my hand watching Legolas childishly fight to stop Tauriel from speaking further.

"It is normally only Gimli who can bring this kind of behavior out of Legolas. He is normally quite serious. I am glad that his oldest friends are keen to this side of him that I have become accustomed." I confessed honestly.

Tauriel's calm demeanor dropped, and she was so surprised that she failed to catch the wooden ball that Legolas had just aimed at her shoulder.

"You have seen Legolas act this way before?" She breathed. The ball bounced off of her like she was not even aware that she had been hit.

Quizzically, I glanced back at Legolas, who was looking almost as nervous as when he had revealed his true heritage.

"Yes, he has often been this way on our travels. Though I know him to be serious in his friendships and true in battle, he is often brought to jesting quarrel by Gimli." I admitted.

Tilting my head upwards to think, and tapping my chin, I continued.

"Truly, I think it is the ranger Aragorn who kept us grounded through the weeks. We would follow him anywhere. Throughout our quest, we have encountered many moments of despair, frustration, rage, and it has been trying to keep the morale. Our emotions were a bit to manage. Moments of levity were needed and while Aragorn kept us grounded, Legolas's often haughty foolery assuaged our fears, if only for a moment."

Legolas cringed at his own description from my lips, but did not open his mouth to contradict.

Tauriel looked both analytical, and yet surprised. "I have heard that life or death journeys often are won or lost in the temperaments of its heros."

She fixed me in her gaze, a cutting look that I did not envy Legolas for having to endure as an elfling. "And what of you and your emotions on this journey?"

It was subtle but I could feel Legolas turning his head slightly, his ears twitching, waiting for my response. This was a situation that had to be carefully navigated. Something I was usually excellent at. I thought wryly to myself that I could have been a politician, as words are just tactical moves, trying to place the other right where you want them. That is, if the very idea of politics was not abhorrent to the elves of Lothlorien.

But perhaps it would be useful in the Halls of the Elven King, though I deeply held onto hope that they would not.

"I have experienced a wide range of them I believe. Though I was the second eldest on the journey, I felt as though I was ill equipped to handle the group dynamics. The emotions of humans, dwarves, and hobbits are foreign to me. I was surprised that Legolas was so skilled in deciphering and reacting to the others." I mused, trying to think back to my time on the road with them all.

Tauriel nodded, intently listening to every word.

"I believe I was mostly interested in proving myself as useful. So mostly anxious and when I was finally of use, perhaps a bit overbearing." I managed with a cringe, thinking of all the men that I ended up yelling at.

Legolas sharply exhaled, much like a scoff.

"We would be but ghosts and legends were it not for your quick thinking and execution of strategy. You were not overbearing for it was lives lost that hung in the balance of flowery language and gallantry." Legolas said pointedly.

I also gave a small scoff, "And should everyone see my actions through your eyes, they would see naught but perfection and untruths."

Legolas chuckled, striding over and put his hand gently on my shoulder, "Nay, my lady, for you are too harsh on your own countenance, and unable to see yourself clearly. It is a good thing that I am around to accurately reflect you to yourself."

We stood that way for a moment, I again, lost in the wonder that this elf lord was in love with me. That was until a stifled laugh broke us out of the moment.

Turning, I saw Tauriel laughing, looking as though she were trying to keep herself from losing herself completely to the convulsions. In truth, had it not been for her wide grin, I nearly thought her to be weeping. For her eyes glistened and shone with unshed tears.

Sniffling slightly, she fought down her laughter enough to take a deep breath. Extending her hand, she placed it on Legolas's forearm.

"Mellon, I am glad for you. Truly, this is a gift from the Valar."

Then she turned to me, some tears escaping down her cheeks. "Thank you Eldalótë."

Her voice, barely a whisper seemed to have the power to bring forth my own tears, though they did not fall.

I clasped her free hand with my own. "I am in no need of thanks, for I believe myself to be the fortunate one in this bond we have grown. Though I would thank you for your trust, as a dear friend of Legolas and for friendship on our own terms."

She smiled a watery smile, turning to Legolas. "I see that you have found someone with a swift mind and a diplomatic tongue. Let us hope that she makes up for your other shortcomings as well."

Legolas let out a small chuckle. "Tauriel, were you present on our journey, it would be a wonder if anyone ever gave me a second glance. You speak of nothing _but_ my shortcomings." His smile softened though as he placed his hand on top of the one she had placed on his arm. "I thank you however for your praise of my chosen, you know that you are both dear to my heart."

We stayed like that for a moment, feeling the bond between us three, when a rap on the door caused our attentions to shift.

A tall wood elf, fully clad in the uniform of the Woodland Guard and long dark brown hair strode stiffly into the room.

Tauriel immediately straightened.

"Captain Tauriel." He said with a slight bow and then turned to Legolas, who had not not moved to stand up, "Your highness." He said stoically, placing his fist on his chest in salute. I made a small mental note that I went completely unacknowledged. Not even eye contact.

All playfulness seemed to have left Tauriel as she repeated the gesture. Legolas just gave a stiff nod.

"Tirion, have the troops gone to restock supplies?" Tauriel asked.

He gave a sharp, brisk nod. "Yes captain, a swallow has been dispatched alerting the King of our arrival as well. The horses are resting in the palace stables, and we are awaiting you to meet with the lord of this city."

"Very good, Tirion. We will be but another moment here." Tauriel did not even nod as the guard disappeared nearly as quickly as he had appeared.

I struggled not to give questioning looks to Legolas and Tauriel. The mood of the room and their demeanor had changed so quickly, it was unnerving. Legolas would explain in time I was sure.

Legolas looked at me, some levity making their way back into his features. "Well dear one, I suppose that we should pack now and then spend our last evening here, saying our goodbyes to Aragorn and Arwen."

I nodded, already standing to go back to my dwelling.

Tauriel fell into step with me as I moved past her. "I will accompany you."

I smiled, "It is fine really, I do not require much help, I have been on the road for so long that all my possessions fit easily in a bag that I can carry great distances."

Tauriel laughed as she continued to walk next to me. "I have no doubt. But I have only just begun to know you, and I have known Legolas from birth. I am choosing your company over his."

We walked swiftly back to my quarters and I threw my meager travel possessions into my bag. I hung the dress that Arwen had allowed me to borrow in a place of prominence in the room, knowing that one of her servants would probably be along presently to collect it.

Tauriel merely observed my room as I ran around. After many moments of silence, she nodded her head, like she had just come to a conclusion.

Curious, I threw my bag near the door for ease of departure and motioned for us to begin walking again. "Did you observe something from my hurried packing Tauriel?"

She nodded. "I have come to the conclusion that you will make a fine princess for our people, as well as a wife for Legolas."

My eyes widened in surprise and I struggled not to trip over my own feet.

Princess.

The word rang in my head like a death toll.

Princess.

I'm an idiot.

The thought had never occurred to me.

I had just finished processing that Legolas was a prince. Of course our binding would make me a princess...with all the responsibilities that come from being a princess. How had this thought not even entered my mind? I had been so focused on his position and whether I was worthy to be with him, I had not contemplated what came of our successful match. I did not know if I wanted to have such a title.

I struggled to recollect myself.

"And what lead you to draw this conclusion?" I asked earnestly.

"You are quick. In speech, wit, and action. You are low maintenance, and neat. Though you are not elegant yet, I have seen precision and cleanliness translate over very well. You are not highborne, but you carry yourself with the knowledge that you are someone worth knowing. And most of all, you are constantly wishing to prove yourself useful." Tauriel listed her points off like she was assessing the riding quality of a horse. I could see why she was Captain of the Woodland Guard in Legolas's absence. For all the fire that she brought, she was also deeply logical and frank.

 _A good ally to have..._ I thought.

I nodded at her assessment, being as eager as I could so as not to show that some of the comments smarted a bit. Thankfully we had already arrived back at Legolas's dwelling so I did not have to think of a response to her.

Legolas was standing in front of his dwelling, dressed and washed.

"Come, let us walk to the palace, I am sure that my father gave Captain Tauriel regards to give to the new King of Gondor?" He said expectantly, motioning us forward.

"Indeed he did." Tauriel replied dryly, handing Legolas a letter that had been tucked into her armor.

"I should think so." Legolas grunted as he opened the letter. "After not sending any sort of party of elves for Aragorn's coronation _or_ his wedding."

"You know that we had our own battles to fight in the defeat of Sauron. We have not had spare elves to just run around at everyone's convenience." Tauriel chided defensively.

"And yet he sends several contingents of decorated guards to whisk his son back to his lands." He countered.

"He has not seen his son in nearly half a year, your highness." Tauriel retorted. "It is also a great honor that you are returning home as one of the nine of the Fellowship."

Looking at Legolas, I could tell that either he was not listening or he was choosing not to react. His fingers unfurled the note and he read it as we walked. After many moments of his eyes poring over the letter, he folded it and handed it back to Tauriel.

"It will suffice." He stated turning to her. "If only to convey the minimum amount of respect due."

She shot back a glare but did not open her mouth as she took the letter back.

"You two act as though you were born of the same womb." I remarked.

"Pah!" Scoffed Tauriel. "I would never have rushed to come here had I known that love had had no effect at all on your maturity, _your highness_."

"If you feel such things than I stand by my previous assertion. You need not have come." Legolas sniffed haughtily.

Tauriel rolled her eyes. "I would weep ceaselessly if I knew that we had shared blood. For I could never take the shame."

Raising an eyebrow, I interrupted before Legolas could quip back at Tauriel. "You two are friends are you not? This is a choice that both of you have cleaved to, yes?"

Truthfully, they reminded me of my interactions with Oropher. The bond of friendship ran deep. Deeper still if it was always covered with a mask of sarcasm and shallow biting remarks apparently. Perhaps it is because so many elves must wait hundreds of years for a real sibling that our friends often take their place for a time.

Legolas snorted. "I do not wish to argue, it will only demean my honor to have debate with someone of your intelligence."

Tauriel moved to strike him so quickly that I almost didn't see the maneuver. But Legolas certainly did.

I had seen Legolas fight enough to know that they were merely play fighting, much akin to sibling wrestling. Shaking my head, I continued across the courtyard toward the palace steps. They would catch up in time I was sure.

As soon as the guards opened the door for me, I was immediately greeted by Arwen, ushering me into the palace.

"Eldalótë! I did not realize that you would be departing from Gondor so quickly! Had I known-"

"Had you known, I still would have insisted that you spend time with your beloved." I interrupted. "If anyone on Middle Earth deserves to take full advantage of the happiness of marital bliss, it is the two of you."

Arwen, in a very uncharacteristic show of embarrassment, flushed slightly. Though the effect was to her benefit, the rosy hue emphasizing the softness of her skin in contrast to the sharp angles of her cheek bones. Though I did want dearly to ask for some of the less personal details of her newly married status, I thought it may be ungracious and held my tongue.

Then she turned back toward the palace door. "Where are Legolas and the Guard Captain from Eryn Galen? I thought you all were to join us for refreshment and conversation."

I fought not to roll my eyes. "They are play fighting over nonsense in the courtyard. I'm sure they will come soon."

Arwen laughed lightly behind her hand. "Play fighting? Are you sure? I thought it was only Gimli who was able to draw out Legolas's temper so."

"I wish it were so." I confessed. "But those two are the same. Honestly, I am surprised that Legolas has not either killed or paired with Tauriel already."

Arwen stopped walking. "Eldalótë. Are you jealous?"

I cringed. "Perhaps a little? They have such a deep bond Arwen. She is beautiful, and understands not only his culture but him as well. But rationally I know it to be impossible."

Arwen nodded, her brow furrowing. "It is not in our nature to love lightly. Infatuation is different, and I know Legolas to have proved himself more than a little attracted to you."

I nodded, hearing her words, but still feeling a little sullen.

"I have known Legolas of the Woodland Realm many years and I have not heard his timbre change even slightly. When he spoke to me after meeting you, it was clear and unmistakable." Arwen affirmed, and then thought for a moment. "Does she desire him?"

I quickly shook my head. "She does not. Of that I am sure, she does not act as one who is in love. She even wished us happiness and truly meant it, I could feel her fëa as she spoke. There was no lie."

Arwen gave me a pointed look. "And yet you are still jealous?"

I shook my head. "Perhaps not. Perhaps I am just overwhelmed."

I placed my head in my hands for a moment, and then looked up at her again. "You knew didn't you. That is what you wouldn't say the other day."

Arwen nodded. "I did not want to worry you unnecessarily or tell you of something that it was not my place to tell. When did you learn of Legolas's heritage?"

"Right before your wedding."

"I am glad that you now know, for I can speak freely." Arwen said seriously. "Eldalótë, the elves of Eryn Galen are not like those you have known in Lothlorien or come to know in Rivendell."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you must have heard it said that they are 'more dangerous, and less wise', yes?"

I nodded, though I had not given the phrase much credence. Though I knew Legolas to be very dangerous so should he desire to be, he was also wise, calm in the face of danger, and level headed.

"I would not say that that is an accurate depiction though it does-"

"Queen Arwen! Eldalótë! We apologize for keeping you waiting." Legolas shouted as he rushed up, Tauriel at his side. Though they had just been sparring and their foreheads had a faint sheen on them, there was not a hair out of place otherwise.

Tauriel bowed deeply. "Queen Arwen, I apologize for the delay. I am ashamed that I allowed myself to be waylaid."

Arwen smiled and gave a small curtsy, "Captain Tauriel, there is naught to apologize for, for you have been without your dear friend for quite some time. I perfectly understand that you merely wanted time to reconnect."

Tauriel straightened and stiffly saluted. "I thank you for your pardon your grace."

"Come, Aragorn is waiting for us in the inner courtyard." Arwen said as the gracefully moved forward.

The next morning, I awoke early, grabbed my bag and rushed out the door. I was frustrated that I had not had another moment to speak alone with Arwen, and even in our teary goodbyes, I was unable to learn more of what she meant to say.

To console myself, I hoped to grab some Gondorian biscuits and gravy before eating travel food for the next week or so. One thing I had learned in my time of travel was _always_ make friends with the head of the kitchens.

"Eldalótë!" Farador greeted loudly from over the heat of the stove. It smelled delicious whatever he was making.

"Farador!" I greeted warmly and went over to stand behind him, looking over his shoulder, as I had grown in the habit of doing."

"Now, now, step back little lady." He chided as he lifted a large pot off the stove and turned to place it on the counter. "Don't want chu to burn yerself!"

I moved back, but followed the heavenly scent with my nose.

"I heard ye might be headin' off this mornin' little Eldalótë, so I cooked up a few meals for you to take on the road. I thought you may try to sneak down 'ere for one last fixing." He stated matter of factly as he placed loaves and delicious smelling boxes into a bag. "Unfertunately, gravy don't travel too well, so yer just going to have to make the best of it, roughin' it on tarts and mushroom pies."

"Farador! You have outdone yourself. I shall be envied by every member of the guard." I praised.

He laughed a deep guffaw. "I doubt it little lady, what with that garb that they wear! I reckon that, that alone costs more than I'd make in a lifetime."

I shook my head violently, "Nay, Farador. They would surely gladly sell themselves for a seat at your table. And they would not be fools to do so either."

"Ah, little lady. I will miss you. Send me a copy of that book when you are finished with it ay?" Farador said, handing me the heavy bag of food.

I rushed forward to hug him as I took the bag. "Thank you Farador. I do not know how to thank you for your kindness."

Farador froze up for a second before returning the hug. When we parted, he seemed a little more red. He scratched the back of his head nervously. Very uncharacteristic of him.

"Ah, elven maidens and their fancies, bless'em." He muttered as he turned to his other preparations for the rest of court.

Grabbing my bag of goodies, I ran to the stables, determined that my detour would not make me late.

Arriving at the stables, I met Tauriel, what I can only guess was her second in command Tirion.

"Captain Tauriel!" I greeted with a slight bow, being sure to use the more formal title when around her other members for the Guard. I had noticed that even Legolas slipped into this in public. I had to keep up appearances for him. My greatest fear was that he should be shamed for his choice of mate.

"Lady Eldalótë." Tauriel greeted in equal formality, "Good morn. Allow me to show you your horse for the time being."

We walked past rows and rows of horses, all of elven breeding I could tell. They were magnificent. We stopped in front of the silvery white horse I had seen at the center of the procession yesterday morning. The elven guard however, openly stared at me as I walked by, many speaking quietly together as soon as I had passed.

"This is Glaedwen." Tauriel said as she lead the horse forward. She whispered something in the horse's ear and then left, allowing me and Glaedwen some time to bond.

"Mae l'ovannen Glaedwen." I murmured as I stroked the horse's neck. She was beautiful. Standing at 17 hands tall, Glaedwen was surely in her prime. Speaking to her in hushed tones, I placed my hand an inch or two in front of her nose, waiting for the moment that she prodded forward into my hand.

I heard the faint whispers of the guards, and tried very hard to block them out, only concentrating on forming a bond.

"Unsuitable…"

"...is not even a Sindarin…"

"...she knows nothing of us or our people...why…"

I wished my ears could be stopped up. I could feel my feelings of uncertainty and fear turn to distrust and transferring to the bond with Glaedwen. The last thing I needed was my horse throwing me in front of all of the Woodland Guard.

Then suddenly all the voices went silent.

Moments later, I heard soft steps that I knew well from behind me.

"She truly is beautiful." Legolas breathed in awe. He placed a hand on my shoulder and a soft kiss on my forehead before moving away. As he moved, I noticed Glaedwen's eyes following his every movement. The horses of this realm, knew their true masters it seemed.

Bringing her attention back to me, I continued to stroke her, whispering elvish to her, waiting for her to bridge the gap to my hand in front of her nose. I saw her eyes flit between me and Legolas. She had seen his affection for me. Maybe, just maybe that would be enough, despite the disruption of our bond forming.

After what seemed like a long moment, she clopped forward and gently pressed her nose to me. Happily, I brought my hands to her cheeks and looking her straight in the eyes, told her that I would do my best to make sure that no harm would befall her under my care.

Glancing over, I saw that Legolas was already astride his mount...which apparently was the elk? I thought it would look ridiculous, him astride an elk, but somehow, he looked even more regal, more royal atop it.

Mounting my horse, I urged Glaedwen to move towards Legolas which she was only too happy to do.

"You created your bond very quickly." I cringed.

Legolas reached down to lovingly stroke the elk's side. "We are already well acquainted. Eldalótë, meet Tallagor, my companion of many years. I merely needed to gain his forgiveness for not bringing him on my quest with the Fellowship."

I reached forward and stroked his side gently. He stood about four hands taller than my horse, so I did not need to reach down.

"Was it difficult to procure?" I asked, still stroking Tallagor.

Legolas's face soured. "I'm afraid it has colored his view of me for quite a few months, but I am sure that soon all will be forgiven."

I gave a small laugh, "Are you angry with the prince? Well do not be of sad heart, for know that he is very tightlipped even to me. We can be cross with him together."

Legolas's frown deepened. "I do not like this."

But Tallagor nosed forward scooching his face until it rested on my lap and under my hand.

"Tallagor seems to disagree." I chuckled.

"Your highness, my lady. It is time to depart." Tirion clopped over on his horse, still not making eye contact with me.

I could see the excitement alighting in Legolas's face as he urged Tallagor forward, finally going back to his home, I just hoped that he could not see the fear in mine.

* * *

 **A/N: I just wanted to note that I know Legolas ends up going to Ithilien and he also hasn't had his time with Gimli yet, but I'm still planning on working those in just in a different way. I also apologize if I don't get all of the elves's backgrounds right. I know there are many different cultural groups, but I never really understood them super well. If anyone finds an error (or just enjoyed the story haha .) feel free to leave a review and let me know! (:**


End file.
